


What a Day

by blog4snape



Series: Afterimages of You [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grapefruit, Kinky, Light BDSM, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blog4snape/pseuds/blog4snape
Summary: After a terrible day completely out of his control, you decide to give Severus the control he craves.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Series: Afterimages of You [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95
Collections: Snape and Reader Collection





	What a Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is very explicit, it would probably get a grapefruit rating on the citrus scale.

March 1985

“What a day.” Severus growled, nearly kicking open the door to his personal chambers in the dungeon. He slammed it shut behind him and nearby jars on shelves quivered in fear. He ripped off his potion master robes, throwing them on top of a coat rack. You looked up from your book on the armchair, closing it and setting it on a nearby table. 

You clapped your thigh. “Come over here and tell me all about it.” 

He froze, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged, his features screaming ‘fuck it.’ He crossed the room and sat in your lap. You didn’t expect him to humor you and you squealed internally, wrapping your arms around his midsection. Pulling him closer to you and burying your face into his coat, you smiled contentedly into the dark fabric.

“The first class- the _first class of the day_ \- an insipid gryffindor melted a cauldron. The entire thing! Just a puddle of iron on the floor!” He gestured wildly with his hands, sometimes slipping into his ‘mother tongue’ as you liked to call his childhood accent. “I have never seen _anything_ like that since I’ve started teaching- And you know- you _know_ how my first day of teaching went.” 

You nodded into his shoulder blades, urging him to continue.

“And then during lunch, Minerva saw fit to knock over my glass with an exaggerated _‘oops!’_ before chuckling! Not only that, but she had the audacity to say _‘Oh, what a lovely color on you, maybe you should stop wearing black.’_ ” 

“Bitch,” You muttered into his back. 

“Refrain from saying that,” He admonished, softly patting your hand anyways. 

“Sorry,” You murmured, smirking into his coat.

“Lies,” He chuckled. 

“You got me,” You giggled, gently kissing the nape of his neck. “Don't worry, you look incredible in black. Dark, handsome, mysterious.” 

“I know,” He said in a smug tone, interlocking his fingers with the hand around his waist. “How could I forget when you remind me everyday?” He chuckled.

You smiled into his hair and squeezed his midsection, “I’m so glad.” 

He let out a happy hum, leaning back further into you. It seemed for a moment, he had forgotten about the rest of his terrible day. Until you said something. 

“You know… your day has been quite terrible till now, right?”

He groaned. “Thank you for reminding me,” he snipped.

“Well… you could end it on a high note,” you offered, running your free hand down his thigh. 

He hummed thoughtfully, placing a hand on the one crawling up and down his thigh, “know anything that I could do to make this day better?”

“I can… think of a few things,” you whispered into his ear. 

He shuddered and you felt an undeniable seed of pride sprout in your chest.

“Let’s get on with it, then,” he said, taking your hands off him before hopping off your lap. Feeling your hand smack his ass, he jumped slightly. He spun around and gripped your hand with the strength of a steel clamp, pulling you off the chair and into the bedroom. He ripped open the door and barrelled through it, you trailing behind him. Severus slammed the door shut behind you and cradled the back of your head, cushioning you from the blow when he pinned you up against the door, his lips chasing yours. The tip of his nose pressed into your cheek and his chin bumped into yours.

His hands dug into your hips, fingers wrapping around them like a shawl as his thumbs rubbed rough shapes into the skin next to the bone. You moaned into his mouth and he used the opportunity to twist his tongue around yours. Your fingers carded through his long hair. He pressed himself as close as can be, grinding into you as his hands slid to your bum. 

He removed himself from your lips, and growled into your ear as his dexterous fingers squeezed, kneading the soft flesh. You gasped. Severus attached his lips to your neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin below your ear. His hands left your bum for a moment and ran up and down your thighs until you got the hint, jumping up and wrapping your legs around his waist. His hands found themselves squeezing your bum again, as he walked you to the bed, dropping you onto the soft, emerald covers. 

He towered over you, his hands on your thighs as you lay on the bed looking at the dangerous glitter in his eyes. You held up a hand to unbutton his coat. He grabbed your hand and shook his head at you reproachfully. He pushed your arms above your head. 

“I want you to keep your hands here the entire time- understand?” He commanded in his low voice.

You nodded your head eagerly.

“No touching at all. You finish when I say you’re finished. Is that understood?”

You nodded again.

“Say it,” he growled.

“Yes sir,” you stated.

“Louder,” he ordered. Removing your skirts with a flick of his wand, you stared up at him with the only things visible on your body being a wool sweater, your underwear, and your thinly-veiled excitement.

“Yes sir!” You called.

“Perfect,” he purred. “Remember your safeword.”

“Yes sir,” you nodded, thinking of the namesake of the pricky, painful plant.

He smirked, looking down at your helpless body, eager for his touch. His fingers slipped under the warm fabric, tips encircling your nipple and rubbing the hardened skin below. You bit your lip, trying to hold your moan in.

“You can make noise,” he stated, his other hand trailing down your stomach. His thumb circled the thin fabric at the apex of your thighs. He pushed your underwear to the side, resuming his assault on your most delicate spot. You let out a strangled gasp. 

“Come on, I want to hear you,” he murmured. He lifted your sweater and leaned in, latching his lips onto your free nipple. 

You squealed at the warm and wet sensation gripping your areola. He hummed in delight, enjoying the noises you were making as the tip of his tongue circled the pink peak. The low vibration sent static through your entire chest. Flicking his tongue into the hardened flesh; you mewled in response.

It was taking you everything in your power not to press your chest further into his mouth. He released his mouth from your nipple, only a string of saliva connecting the two pink organs. He stared into your eyes, breathing out slowly from his mouth onto the raw spot on your chest that he left behind. You whimpered softly.

The thumb that was encircling your sex pressed into the soft flesh below it. You couldn’t take it anymore, you were close and you wanted more. You moaned, bucking your hips. He removed his hands from your body. You groaned loudly in disappointment.

“Tsk, tsk. You’ve already forgotten. No touching,” he reprimanded.

You sighed. 

“You know the rules. On your knees.”

You pouted, rolling onto your stomach. 

“I said, _‘on your knees,’_ brat.” 

“Yes sir,” you said, lifting your bare bum.

“Hands where I can see them,” he ordered.

You moved your hands to the back of your head and rested your cheek against the soft pillow beneath.

“Good girl,” he praised, pulling your underwear down and exposing the twin mounds. He stroked your soft skin, before giving it a light smack. You yipped. “Count for me if you wish to be forgiven.” 

“Yes,” you breathed.

“Yes, what?” He growled, giving a slap to your ass that resounded across the cavernous stone walls. 

“Yes sir!” You yelled.

“Count!” He bellowed, swatting your cheek once again.

“One!” You called.

“Fool, that was two!” He growled. “Now we start over,” his hand slammed onto the soft flesh. “Again!”

“One!”

“Good girl,” he cooed, rubbing your reddening cheeks. “Now, keep counting,” he slammed his hand down again and again.

“Two!”

“Three!” 

“Four!”

“Five! Six!” 

By the eighth slap, you were dripping into the sheets and you could hardly trust your knees as they were shaking too hard. 

“Ten!” You gasped, collapsing onto the bed. His cool fingers soothed your burning flesh, massaging the tender skin. 

“Good girl, you did so well,” he cooed. 

“Thank you, sir,” you whispered into the bedsheets beneath you.

“Time for your reward,” he lilted, pressing a hand into your hip, turning you over. You looked at his smirking face above you. He held up a long finger with pronounced knuckles, “You may touch me for one minute. Below the belt, only.” 

Revitalized with new energy, you immediately lurched forward to unbutton his pants and pull them down. He grabbed your wrist and wagged a finger at you, “You do _not_ have permission to remove my clothes.” 

You nodded, “yes sir. Sorry, sir.” 

“You are forgiven. You still have forty-five seconds left.”

You nodded eagerly and pulled him from his pants. He was solid as a rock, the tip burning scarlet, dripping a pearlescent liquid down along the smattering of veins across the base of his member. You used both hands, wrapping them around his length and almost wringing him.

“Patience,” he stated with a shaky breath.

“Sorry, sir.” You didn’t meet his eyes. You dropped to put him in your mouth, the blue veins of his cock pulsating underneath your tongue. You swirled the pink muscle around the dripping head. 

His guttural moans rang across the room and in your head. His breaths were ragged, and his face was covered in a sheen of sweat. Just when you thought he was about to finish, he gently pushed you off of his length, disconnecting the two with a pop. “Time is up,” he growled. 

You pouted, disappointed, “Yes, sir.” 

He took a moment to collect himself, breathing in deeply with closed eyes. You waited for his next order.

He opened his eyes, breath even, “on your back.” 

You obliged his command. “Yes sir,” you winced, feeling the sore skin of your red cheeks rub against the blanket.

He stood over you and tucked his length away. He lowered a knuckle into your wet curls. “Oh sweet girl, you are soaking wet,” he murmured, “you are positively dripping.” 

You moaned as he sunk a digit into your sex. He wiggled it around before slowly dragging it out. Making eye contact with you, he stuck his finger into his mouth and sucked your glistening juices off of his skin. His dark eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a low hum, the noise sweet like honey for your ears. 

“Oh my sweetheart, you taste _decadent,”_ he purred, running his hands up and down your thighs. He lowered his head, crouching before you. His lips reached your belly button. He left gentle, open mouth kisses down your stomach leading to your sex. His tongue swept across your curls before he latched onto your clit and sucked. While he suckled, his tongue made steady circles around your delicate rosebud. You nearly screamed when he moaned and you felt the delightful vibration echo through that bundle of sensitive nerves. 

“I-I’m close,” you sputtered. His lips left your wet heat with a soft pop. His long tongue licked the leftover juices around his mouth. You didn’t fail to express your grief over the loss of stimulation with a long groan.

He gave a dangerous laugh. He reached over you to pluck a book off of his nightstand. You watched his actions, confused. He kicked his shoes off and scooched over onto his side of the bed. Propping up a pillow, he leaned back against the headboard and started to read. He licked his finger sensually, catching your eyes. He used it to turn the page. You groaned loudly.

“Patience, brat,” he chided, continuing to read his chapter. 

You glared at him, knowing he could hear just how frustrated for release you were. All he did was smirk, continuing to read his book. He crossed his legs at the ankles and fluffed his pillow. 

“Mmm, cozy,” he hummed, laying back further into the plush pillow. His smug expression gave away just how much he enjoyed watching you squirm.

You narrowed your eyes and clenched your jaw. You moved your hand to your sex. Your mind, clouded with need, forgot about the skilled Legilimens next to you. You heard a mutter next to you and your fingers were suspended in air, unable to even twitch.

“I do not remember giving you permission to touch yourself,” a rough voice said next to you. 

Your eyes were locked on the ceiling. A face of utter displeasure came into view. 

“I am disappointed in you, brat.” 

His voice chilled you to the core, you would gulp if you could move anything.

“I thought the spanking would have been enough to get your head on straight,” he tutted. “Maybe I was too easy on you,” he scooted closer to you. He levitated his book and turned towards you. He flicked his wand, unbinding your movements. He lifted you up by your chin and pulled your face to his. His breath was heavy on your lips, “you would be fortunate if I even consider the _possibility_ of your release tonight.” 

“Now- make yourself useful,” he snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor next to the bed. You quickly hopped off the bed and lowered yourself to the floor. Right before your knees touched the cold stone, he summoned a plush carpet underneath you. He swung his legs across the edge of the bed and unbuttoned his pants once more. He lifted your chin up and squished your cheeks, forcing you to open your mouth.

“Keep me warm,” he commanded. He pulled himself out and waited for you to lean forward to take him. With him on your tongue, all you could do was stay still and keep your mouth open. 

“Hands behind your back.” 

You obliged immediately, hoping he’d take care of your aching sex later if you pleased him now. Whispering, Severus waved his wand and rope immediately bound your hands together behind your back.

He finished the chapter. You hoped it would be your turn for release but with the way his day went, you figured he’d probably take his sweet time relishing the control he has over you. You were right. He continued onto the next chapter, and the next.

Five chapters in and he finally marked his page and set his book back down on his nightstand. Your jaw ached unbelievably; more so than your ass but not more than your throbbing sex, still dripping down your legs.

“You did remarkable, sweet girl,” he praised, undoing your binds. He stroked a hand down your hair, twirling a lock around his fingers. He took his hard length out of your mouth. He patted the bed, “come.” 

You obeyed. 

“On your back.”

“Yes sir,” your cheeks burned once more as they rubbed against the fabric.

“Good girl,” he stroked your inner thigh, “here is a reward. You may touch me- but _only_ me. Do you understand?” 

You nodded excitedly, pulling off your sweater and throwing it across the room. 

He positioned himself at your entrance. He tested you with a few digits before deducing you were more than ready. Rubbing your slick up and down his curved length, he made sure he was ready for you. His back stiffened and hissed as he slowly entered you. He gripped your hips so tightly that you could already see the red imprints of his long fingers on your skin.

You moaned as he fully penetrated you. He stared at you, waiting for you to let him know to keep going. You nodded eagerly, urging him to continue.

You disliked how he was still fully dressed- even if he did look absolutely ravishing in that coat. “Sir?”

“Speak,” he answered with a long, hard thrust.

You cried out and adjusted your hips, wrapping your legs around his waist, “May I-” You moaned again, he was thrusting so much you could hardly ask your question. 

He smirked, knowing what you were going to ask. “Yes, you _may,_ ” he punctuated every other word with a long and highly-controlled thrust.

You panted with every plunge he made into your body. You made a small noise of disapproval, knowing you had to finish your request. If you assumed and tried to undo even one button then he’d never let you finish. “May I- Ah! May I remove-” You inhaled deeply, “remove your clothes?” 

His movement stopped altogether. He halted, his shaft fully inside of you. You nearly kicked and shouted as your fingers dug into his coat, nearly clawing at it in desperation. He took his sweet time as you writhed beneath him, throbbing around his still length. 

He tapped his forefinger to his chin, seemingly in thought. As he leaned down closer to you, you thought that he’d maybe accept your request. 

“No,” he answered sharply, impervious to reason.

Your frenzied face, ripe with urgency, stared desperately with wide-eyes into his, dark with mischief. He snickered, the sound sprinting down your spine.

He gripped your upper thighs, pulling you closer and pushing himself even further inside of you. He resumed his actions.

You mewled at the sudden movement. You quickly forgot your previous disappointment as his thrusts got even harder. Pulling in nearly every direction, you grasped his hair. You had to distract yourself with it as you knew you couldn’t last at this rate.

He moaned against your neck at the sensation of you yanking his hair.

“S-Sir-” You stammered, “I’m almost-” 

“You have my permission,” he nearly snarled, his thrusts were more erratic and less controlled as his breathing became louder and louder. His grip on your thighs tightened, sure to leave bruises the next day, “do it. Say my name as you cum,” he growled into the shell of your ear. He bit down on your shoulder harshly.

That was all you needed. Your moans became unbelievably loud. Your vision turned white and every train of thought you’ve ever had was completely derailed. Your toes curled and you screamed his name for the entire castle to hear as a tsunami crashed over you. The most incredible feeling started from your core and resonated throughout every nerve in your entire body as you were overcome with tremors. 

While you were riding the crest of your wave, Severus’s hips slammed full-force into yours once more as he finished. He shouted as his seed spilled into you through a few more shallow thrusts. His breathing ragged, he could hardly hold himself above you anymore. 

His arm shot out next to your head, trying to keep him from crashing into you. He wobbled, before falling to your side. He pulled you into his arms as the two of you caught your breath together. You spent a few quiet moments together, cooling off quickly as the sweat evaporated from your bodies. You shivered, curling into him. His arms held you even closer, whispering praise into your ear. 

“You did so well, my darling,” he brushed a strand of hair from your forehead, “thank you for letting me have complete control tonight.” He kissed your temple.

“You’re welcome, I could tell you needed it,” you yawned.

“I did,” he chuckled, rubbing his fingers across your jaw, soothing the former ache.

“You did wonderful too,” you patted his still-covered chest. You frowned, “If you’d let me, I could have come three separate times.” 

“I wanted to give you a grand release,” he smirked.

“It sure was a lot. It’s never been that intense for me before,” you nuzzled into him.

He rubbed your shoulder, “I am glad to hear that.” He shifted, “can you stand?” 

“I don’t know- my legs feel like jelly slugs.” Other than that, you felt incredible and were content enough to lay there forever. 

“Alright,” he said, releasing you from his arms. It seemed Severus had other plans. 

You whimpered, reaching out for him with limp hands. 

“No whining, I’m right here,” he reassured, taking you into his arms after he gathered enough energy. You smiled and latched your arms around his neck instantly.

He started the tap and sat on the brim with you in his lap, waiting for the bath to fill.

You nuzzled into his neck, still in sub-mode. He rubbed circles into your back.

As you registered the sound of water running and the smell of lavender and pine, you looked up at him. “But Severus, you’re still in your clothes,” you protested.

“Do you think you can help me with that?” He asked softly.

You nodded, eager to help. You began the arduous task of undoing the multitude of buttons on his raven frock coat. By the time the bath was filled, he was ready to be submerged just as you were. He tested the water before setting you both down in it, you sitting in between his long legs with his chest against your back. You leaned back, submerging yourself further into the warm bath as Severus gently washed your hair. His fingers rubbed soft circles into your scalp, scratching lightly with his short nails. 

He cleaned your entire body with the most fleeting of touches, massaging away all your aches and pains while giving you the sweetest reassurances in your ear the whole bath. You were so relaxed you closed your eyes and nearly fell asleep.

Your eyes snapped open as you were brought back to reality by the feeling of him cleaning your sex. You twitched and squirmed with a low mewl, feeling overstimulated and sore.

“Forgive me please, my sweet darling,” he whispered, brushing his lips against your wet cheek, “I did not mean to cause you such strife.” 

“It was good strife,” You smirked, leaning into him and closing your eyes once more.

He chuckled. He rinsed off your hair and body and unplugged the drain. He stood up to get out of the bath and he dried himself off. You stared at him wistfully. Earlier tonight, you didn’t have the opportunity to drink in the marvelous sight that was his bold and bare body. You sighed as a small and satisfied smile emerged on your features. You couldn’t believe he was yours. As your eyes roamed the faded scars criss-crossing down his back, he turned around to catch you staring. 

He smirked, having caught you looking. And you didn’t even look the slightest bit shameful of having been caught. “Are you going to get out now?” He teased, drying his long hair with a forest green towel. 

You tapped your forefinger to your chin, much like he did earlier that night. “No,” you said sharply. 

He rolled his eyes, smirking at your antics. He walked closer to you.

You lifted your arms up at him, silently asking to be carried again. 

He tossed a towel at you, it landed on your head and completely obscured your vision. 

“Hey!-” You protested, voice muffled under the cloth. He laughed and his arms scooped you up from the bath. He left the towel on your head and rolled you like a burrito into a larger, fluffier towel and laughed even harder. Although tonight, your eyes weren’t blessed with the sight of him laughing purely, at least your ears were. You cuddled into his bare chest as much as you could, movement restricted by the towels. Leaving the bathroom, he sat on the bed. He laid you onto your stomach and pulled you across his lap, drying you off to the best of his ability. As his hand accidentally brushed against your crimson-tinted bum you stiffened and sucked in a sharp breath.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry,” He soothed, summoning creams and lotions. He unrolled you from your cocoon and massaged the products into every inch of your skin. They chilled and soothed your heated flesh instantly. The scent was refreshing and you found yourself inhaling it deeply as it passed over your skin. It reminded you of mint and eucalyptus. 

“Smells nice,” you hummed with your eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of his adept hands stroking your entire body.

He chuckled, “they do.” He cleared his throat. “I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?” His voice was quiet and laced with heavy concern.

You thought for a moment. “No, I never felt the need to say the safeword.”

“You remembered it, right?” He asked you yet again, rubbing the creams into your hair.

“'Course I did, it’s ‘snargaluff.’” 

“Good,” He nearly beamed, leaning in to kiss your shoulder. “So, it was good for you?”

“Yes. It was perfect,” You hummed, thoughtfully. “Would like to do it again, sometime.” 

“So would I,” he chuckled, “but not tonight.” He patted your butt softly, gesturing for you to sit up. Rolling off of his lap, you sat cross-legged on the bed. He walked over to his dresser and picked up the worn gray nightshirt that was folded neatly atop of it. He pulled it over himself and rifled through his drawers for a moment, before returning to you with a clean nightshirt.

You brought it to your nose and made a noise of disapproval. 

“What? It’s clean,” he argued.

“That’s the problem," you pouted, "it doesn’t smell like you.”

He sighed and crossed his arms, “well, what would you like me to do?”

“I want to wear that one,” you said childishly, pointing at the one currently on his body. 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine,” He grumbled, pulling his nightshirt off of his body. He stared at you and you lifted your arms up in response. He put it on you instead, shaking his head the entire time, “you’re quite fortunate that you are adorable.”

You giggled, more than pleased with the outcome. It smelled strongly of him, as he had been wearing it three nights in a row. You hugged the thin cotton to your chest and breathed it in as Severus put the clean nightshirt on. He sat next to you on the edge of the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. Leaning in, he kissed your forehead softly. As he was about to pull away, you grabbed his face and pulled him into your lips. He smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist as he pulled you onto his lap. He was so tender and slow- savoring the feeling of your lips. 

You pulled away. His features were so soft, his eyes full of nothing but love and peace. It almost made you want to cry. You smiled instead, kissing his lips gently once more. The two of you slowly laid down, still holding each other and still pressing soft kisses into each other. He broke away, to tuck the both of you cozily into the blankets. With the wave of his wand, he turned off all of the lights and started a comfortable fire in the hearth. 

You snuggled closer into him, wrapping your arms around him. He reciprocated, stroking your hair softly. “Sleep well, darling,” he murmured, pressing a kiss into your hair, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you purred, before letting sleep overtake you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this filth <3


End file.
